When cargo is being shipped internationally, it typically is shipped in international shipping containers having walls that are corrugated to add strength and rigidity to the shipping containers. Because of the corrugated walls of such shipping containers or any other shipping containers having corrugated walls, it is difficult to secure cargo support devices to the walls.